


Come With Me

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinath August, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, adrinath august 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 12:AU|Reveal





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> cw: implications/references of abuse

 

The shouting of venomous words. A person shoved out onto the back porch in the middle of the night. The back door to the bar slammed shut and locked behind him.

All normal occurrences in Port City, and unfortunately, a normal occurrence in Nathaniel’s life.

With a heavy sigh, the young man opened the barrel next to him and fished out the pillow and blanket he had left there for himself earlier that morning. He hated that he had been right. After being forced to sleep outside for the last three nights, he was starting to realize that this might be a permanent move.

“Why do you stay here when he treats you like that?”

The redhead startled as the voice emerged seemingly out of nowhere. He looked around and spotted moonlight reflecting off green eyes that appeared to float in the shadows. He rolled his eyes.

“Go away, Chat Noir. I’m in no mood for your games tonight.”

The man stepped out into the torchlight, casting an all-too-flattering glow over his golden locks, his muscled chest, and his black silk shirt, leather pants, and boots. Those green eyes blazed like embers in the night from behind his black mask as he peered down at him. The more he stepped closer, the more Nathaniel was reminded that the infamous pirate towered more than a few centimeters over him.

“No games,” the man whispered. The way he was looking at him tonight and the seriousness of his tone caught the redhead off guard. Where was the stray cat that talked in circles and played with words? The cat who joked at sweeping him off his feet and stealing him away from everything, the newest treasure in his collection? In the weeks that the man had been visiting him, never had Nathaniel seen him look so serious. “Come with me.”

Ah. There it was.

He almost felt _disappointed_ as the heavy beat of his heart quelled. The cat was just trying to sweet talk him into running away again. With a grunt of annoyance, he turned and set to throwing his pillow down on the hardwood floor. “This again.”

Chat Noir caught his arm. “No, I told you, no games.” Teal connected with green in irritation, but the moment he met the pirate’s soft gaze, his shoulders dropped. A gloved hand lifted then, fingers just barely brushing the new bruise on his cheek. Nathaniel flinched away, averting his eyes. “I’ve already seen his treatment of you worsen so much in the short time I’ve been here. I hate to think what could happen as time goes on.”

He tore his arm away. “So don’t think about it.”

“Why do you stay? He’s not even your father, you’ve told me as much. Just leave.”

“And go where!?” The redhead exploded, head whipping back to stare down the pirate in anger. “In case you haven’t noticed, I haven’t got a single coin to my name! If I left, I would just be a beggar on the street again, just as I was when he found me! At least here I’m not on death’s row!”

“Can you really be sure you won’t be soon with how he’s treating you!?”

Nathaniel’s jaw clamped shut. Chat Noir sighed, those green eyes softening again. “I know you think it’s a game, but I’ve been serious every time, and I’m serious now. Come with me. Please,” he closed what little distance was left between them, hands rising to lay gentle gloved fingers on the sides of his neck, right underneath his jaw, “I don’t want to see any new bruises on you.”

He could feel his resolve weakening with every second he looked into those eyes. Over the weeks that the pirate had been visiting, he had forged a strange friendship with him, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t also fostered a budding admiration for the playful black cat. But to be under that gaze when it burned with such care and concern was something Nathaniel never expected. Here he had thought the man’s flirtations were little more than the passing games of a pirate.

“I have art supplies,” he weakly argued.

“I’ll buy you new ones. Better ones.” His head gravitated closer. “I’ll feed your creative passions with all the supplies in the world so you can fill my ship with your work.”

“I don’t even know you.”

He smiled a feline grin as he drifted forward. “I guess you’ll just have to trust that I’m someone worth knowing.”

“I can believe that,” he whispered.

He could feel the man’s next words on his lips as he spoke. “So? Will you run away with me, Nathaniel?”

His kiss was all the answer he needed.


End file.
